


For Hyrule

by nicetomeetmew



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Final Battle, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time is the best leader ever, no one is destroying Hyrule on his watch, not beta read we die like Dink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: An air of complete hopelessness hung around them. They had lost. The darkness would consume Hyrule and there was nothing they could do....until Time says otherwise.Or: Time give an inspirational final battle speech because that's the kind of thing he'd definitely do.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	For Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put this with my drabbles collection but I liked it a lot so I decided to give it it's own special fic. 
> 
> I feel like time is definitely the kind of dude that would give and epic final battle speech. I wanted to write something but I didn't have the energy for a full fic so I wrote the speech and then built up a little fic around it and here we are. I may write something relating to this in the future but for now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: mentions of blood, injury and typical post-battle stuff (aka. deceased monsters)
> 
> Stay safe. Oh! And happy new year! <3

Dark shadows swirled across the scorched battlefield. The corpses of dead monsters littered the ground; their black blood seeping into the grass. The laughter of the creature known as Dark Link echoed through the red sky - a mocking laugh, symbolising the victory he thought he had claimed.

Amongst it all, nine boys and men lay, their bodies broken and exhausted, their weapons sat uselessly in their limp hands. An air of complete hopelessness hung around them. They had lost. The darkness would consume Hyrule and there was nothing they could do.

Time stood before them, bloodied, bruised and leaning heavily on his sword. But fire burned intensely in his eye.

"We're not giving up. We can't. For better or for worse, we are the chosen heroes of Hyrule. This is our home and we must protect it. We've all fought through every threat imaginable. We are *not* going to let the kingdom fall to a mere imitation of ourselves. This is our home. Home to our families, our friends. If that damned shadow thinks were going to let him take that all away without a fight, he's got another thing coming. We're heroes. We will protect this land of hours till out last breath." 

With 8 pairs of awed eyes on him, he shakily held out his sword in front of him.

"For Hyrule."

Heavy silence hung around him until Twilight slowly got to his feet, placing his own sword on top of the other's.

"For Hyrule," he echoed, giving his mentor a firm nod.

Exhanging a determined look, the other heroes rose, ignorning their wounds, pushing past exhaustion, drawing their swords and holding them with the other two.

"For Hyrule," they said in unison.

A spark lit up in the heroes' spirits as the regarded Time, their leader, with all the respect and admiration they had. 

Time smiled, turning to face the shadow on the horizon. "Let's finish this."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, after they say "for Hyrule", they all raise their swords and cry "AND FOR ASLAN".


End file.
